


Transvengers Assemble, Part 1

by shadowen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Humor, Intersex Character, M/M, Prompt Fic, Team Feels, Trans Character, Transphobia, transvengers assemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>January fills for the Transvengers prompt challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. renegadelibrarian: Thor, about to hook up and no one's sure where everything goes

"Okay, so clearly we just need to approach this scientifically," Jane said. At Thor’s smile, she added, "I. I need to approach this scientifically. You seem to know what you’re doing."

"As much as any man who knows how to pleasure a woman." He shrugged and gave her a wink. "Perhaps a bit more."

"Well, you’ve got your own… y’know, _that_ to learn with and experiment and… and… I’m sorry, it’s not that I don’t… I mean, I’m not… It’s just that this is really…”

"Unexpected?" Thor supplied, and she nodded weakly. "Are there no Midgardian men whose sex is female?"

Jane started to shake her head and stopped. “No. I mean, yes, of course there are, I’ve just never, y’know, been with anyone who was… who had the same, uh, equipment as me. Not that I haven’t thought about it, but I never really _thought_ about it, so I’m kind of a little not sure how this is going to… work.”

Thor’s grin widened. “I see,” he said. “Pray, my lady, allow me to show you.”


	2. Transwoman Natasha, I can totally explain that thing you just found in my stuff

"Oh come on, what kind of woman doesn’t carry a…" Tony stopped rifling through Natasha’s purse and pulled out a roll of thick medical tape. "Do I even want to know?"

"You never know when you’ll need to tape something up," she said coolly, snatching her bag out of his hands.

"Like what? Your intestines?"

"Or a sprained ankle. Or my penis." She fished the tiny silver nail clippers out of a pocket and placed them in Tony’s open hand while he gaped at her in horror. "There you go."

She was ten steps away before he collected his wits enough to say, “Thank you.”

Natasha smiled. “Anytime.”


	3. nerdypenguin8: Everyone is trans/intersex/genderfluid but only one person (Natasha) knows

Natasha makes a point of knowing everything that might be useful about anyone she works with. She’s never been tempted to reveal any of those details until now.

Tony’s surgery is one of the Stark empire’s many well-kept secrets, and it’s listed in his medical history as a standard vasectomy. He’s always been Tony, as far as she can tell; he just decided he was happier being Tony with a vagina. Pepper, obviously, is in the loop, and since Virgina Potts was born Victor, she’s familiar with dramatic personal change. 

Natasha never would have known about Steve if she hadn’t followed him on one of his explorations of the city and seen him pause while sifting aimlessly through the clothing racks in a thrift store. His fingers slip under the shoulder strap of a blue cotton dress, and his face softens into something wistful and sad. Pre-serum, it would have fit him perfectly, a lovely match for his bright eyes and waifish figure. He sighs and moves on, and Natasha files it under the long list of things Steve thinks he’s lost.

For Asgardians, gender is apparently more of a personal choice than a social requirement, so the fact that Jane sometimes refers to Thor as “her” is less a secret and more something that Thor doesn’t see a need to mention. Natasha doesn’t mention it either.

She’s known about Clint for years, and any time she even considers discussing anyone’s status, she thinks of him, his arms crossed as he tried desperately to press his chest flat, begging her not to tell. She never has.

Bruce is harder to pin down, but she gets it eventually when she sees the way he shuffles his feet at any use of pronouns. She doesn’t know how to start using something neutral without tipping her hand and giving away secrets that aren’t hers.

She wants to think that they’ll all figure it out eventually, but she leaves a few books and fliers in strategic locations, just to help things along.


	4. desert-neon: I found this in your closet while looking for a weapon/roomba, I know this is awkward, but can i please borrow it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe with genderfluid Natasha rooting through Clint's closet like she always does. But Clint's not home and his new boyfriend (Phil, I'm talking about Phil) finds her, and that's how he finds out. :)”

Phil knows that having a key to Clint’s apartment is a Big Deal. He doesn’t fully realize how big a deal until he comes over one morning while Clint is on assignment and immediately realizes that there is someone else there.

He draws his gun and creeps silently toward the bedroom, but before he can get to the door, Natasha’s voice calls out, “Relax, Coulson. It’s me.”

"Agent Romanov?" He finds her in the bedroom closet, sorting lazily through the clothes like she lives there. She is wearing a pair of jeans that look like Clint’s and a t-shirt that definitely is. "What are y-?"

"Hey, is this yours?" she asks, holding up a sport coat draped over her arm. There’s something different in her attitude, a deeper tenor in her voice.

The coat is definitely his, discarded enthusiastically after a successful romantic dinner. He nods and asks, “Natasha, why are you in Clint’s closet?”

"Nat," she says. "It’s Nat today. I do this all the time when I need guy stuff."

Finally, it clicks in Phil’s head, and he feels like an idiot. “Right. Of course. Well, a little warning would have been nice.”

Nat gives him a smile that is nowhere near apologetic. “Do you mind if I borrow this? It’s nicer than most of Clint’s stuff.”

He’s already pulling the coat on, and it looks better on him anyway, so Phil shrugs. “Keep it. I don’t wear it much,” he says, and Nat grins. 

"Careful. I might start raiding your closet, too."

Having a key to Clint’s apartment has opened the door to parts of Clint’s life that Phil never even considered, and he suspects that this arrangement with Nat is just one turn in a much bigger maze. “I was going to get breakfast before work, if you’re not busy.”

Nat’s smile brightens. “Only if you’re buying.”

"Of course. I just need to get…" Phil spends a moment hunting around the bedroom before reaching under the bed to retrieve his blue-striped tie. "There. I knew I’d left it here."

"This is going to be great," Nat says. "I can finally borrow something besides jeans and t-shirts."

Phil sighs. “I’ll leave a dress shirt for you.”


	5. einzwitterion: Nat Romanov, Realizing there’s a word for who they are

Natasha knew who she was. Everything extra and inessential had been stripped away until there was only a simple, certain core. Identity was a costume that changed with every scene, flowing from one to another as easily as Nat was Natasha was she was he. Whatever hat happened to be on, Nat knew who he was.

It was especially surprising, then, when he realized that he didn’t.

SHIELD paperwork was painstakingly detailed. That part wasn’t surprising. The moment of pause came when she reached the personal information section asking to specify gender. Instead of the standard binary boxes, there were no less than a dozen different options, including two choices at the end that read “Other - Unspecified” and “Other - Specified” followed by a blank write-in box.

For the first time in her life, Natasha froze.

"I’m gonna guess you want number five," Barton suggested lightly. How he could even see the numbers from where he was standing, she didn’t know.

"This isn’t a group project," Hill scolded him. To Natasha, she said, "There’s no wrong answers, and you can always change it later."

The fifth option was “Non-Binary - Fluid”.

Fluid. Like water. Like lives and names and states of being flowing into each other around a simple, certain core.

Nat checked the box and handed the papers to Hill when he was done. She scanned them for a moment and asked, “Pronoun preference?”

"He," Nat answered immediately. "For now."

Hill nodded. “Alright, Mister-for-now Romanov. Welcome to SHIELD.”

He’d been so many other things, so many terrible things, and now those lives were flowing into this one. Fluid. That was a good word. Nat had always known who he was, but he’d never known how powerful that could be until he knew the word.


	6. nightshadezombie: Leo/Mack, I can totally explain that thing you just found in my stuff ; Finding acceptance for the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Leo is the transman,and Mack finds his binder or something maybe, but Mack still thinks he's the hottest Science BB evah!”

He was going to tell. He was. Honest. He had a lovely outline typed up with talking points and resources, and if he put it off it was only because he was waiting for the right moment.

This wasn’t the right moment.

"I can, um… I can…"

"Explain?" Mack guessed. The rubber cock he was holding looked ridiculous in his big hand, and Leo felt something heavy and restless in the pit of his stomach. Before he could even start an explanation, Mack smiled. "No need. My fault for digging through your stuff. Just looking for my sweatshirt you borrowed."

The sweatshirt in question was draped over Mack’s shoulder, all big and soft and blue, and Leo wanted to wrap himself up in it and pretend this wasn’t happening. “Don’t… tell. Don’t tell. Please.”

Mack frowned. “Don’t tell what? That your genes don’t match up with your gender, and you’ve got some props to help you feel like you?” He set the false cock back in the dresser drawer and took a few slow steps toward Leo. “I won’t say anything, but only ‘cause you asked, not because you’ve got a reason to hide.”

Leo wrapped his arms around his chest, holding himself together. “The others w-“

"The others don’t give one flying fuck what’s in your pants," Mack said. "Only reason I care is ‘cause I’d like to be in ‘em, too."

It took a moment for the part of Leo’s brain that registered things like flirting to switch on. “Wait. What?”

Mack rolled his eyes. “Aw, come on, man. You gotta know I’m into you, and tell you the truth, now I’m extra into you.”

Leo stared at him blankly. There were new processes running in his head, and the figures weren’t adding up.


	7. rustingroses: College AU, my professor keeps calling me by the wrong name ; Hey, how do I wash this?

"And so I was like, dude, it’s Sam, for the billionth time, and she totally ignored me."

"For the billionth time," Steve finished. The Teacher Who Hated "Nicknames" was an on-going saga, as was Steve’s current battle with figuring out which setting to use for which load of laundry. "Are you gonna talk to the department chair?"

"Nah. Semester’s almost over," Sam shrugged. "I’ll just keep bugging her about it and see if she gives up."

"Solid strategy." Frowning, he pulled Sam’s binder out of the pile of laundry. "Okay, underwear or…?"

"I dunno. How dirty is it?" Sam asked. Steve brought the binder closer to his face to smell it, and immediately pulled back, eyes watering. Sam snorted. "Throw it in with the gym clothes, but you’ve gotta hang it up to dry."

Steve tossed it into the pile and shook his head. “This is way too complicated.”

Sam nodded. “I know, right?”


	8. thenoiseandthefunk:Phil Coulson, Somebody’s past catches up to them

Of all the times and all the places and all the possible witnesses, it had to be now, waiting for an informant, with Hunter.

"Penny?"

Phil could pretend he hadn’t heard her, that he hadn’t noticed her staring at him, that he hadn’t recognized her the moment she walked in with the husband Phil vaguely remembered meeting. He hadn’t been invited to the wedding.

She came to stand in front of him and gave a quiet, ridiculous gasp. “Oh my god, it _is_ you! Penny, it’s me. It’s Helen.”

Before he could form any denial, she slid into the chair across from him, and Phil saw Hunter stiffen in his seat by the window. From across the crowded cafe, Helen’s husband frowned, but he carried on with placing their order.

Phil set his jaw and said as mildly as he could, “I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else.”

"Penny…"

"That’s not my name," he snapped sharply. Years of distance, years of fighting ignorance on one front and biology on the other, years of work to make himself into a shape that finally felt _right_ , and that name could still make his skin crawl like it didn’t fit. “If you don’t mind, I’m waiting for someone.”

Helen’s face fell. “Oh. I’m sorry. I’ll go, it’s just…” She shook her head and said again, “I’m sorry.”

Phil wanted to leave it at that, to pretend she was just a confused stranger, but as she stood to walk away, he said quietly, “Don’t tell mom and dad.”

She paused, nodded once, and walked away. In his earpiece, Phil heard Hunter let out a deep sigh, as if he’d been holding his breath. “Problem, agent?”

" _Always awkward hearing other people’s drama, sir, _" Hunter replied. " _Also, I’ve got eyes on our contact, so the family reunion broke up just in time._ "__

__Phil resisted the impulse to let out a sigh of his own. “Stay sharp,” he advised, and he didn’t look up as his sister and her husband went quickly out the door._ _

__Whoever he had been in another life, in this one he was Phil Coulson, Director of SHIELD, and he had a job to do._ _


End file.
